Taking Care
by FunkyMonkey86
Summary: The Brittas Empire: Tim has the flu and Gavin looks after him, cos they're just so cute :D Fluffy Tim/Gavin, not explicit but it is MM so please don't read if you don't like. Rated T to be safe.


**Taking Care**

**Author's Note: I wrote another one! Poor little Timmy has the flu (everybody say awww :D). Luckily Gavin is there to look after him and make him feel better :D Again I apologise if the characterisation isn't great. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Brittas Empire or Tim and Gavin and I claim no rights to them. However, I would have thought that is fairly obviously because if I did own them then believe me, they would not be doing nothing these days. There would be another series of Brittas, maybe even some kind of Tim/Gavin spin off series....... Hmmm....... Anyway they belong to the BBC. I am making no money from this, it is simply for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others who might read this :)**

**

* * *

**

Gavin hung his coat up and walked into the living room to see Tim huddled up on the sofa wrapped in his duvet just like he had left him in the morning. Tim's eyes were closed and he looked fast asleep. Gavin paused at the door for a moment, he looked so beautiful like that. He felt so guilty about having left him today when his boyfriend needed him so much but Brittas had insisted. Well now he was home he would make it up to him, nurse him and look after him as much as he needed.

He didn't want to wake Tim but he didn't want to leave him alone either. He went over and gently sat down on the sofa next to him. Tim stirred slightly but did not wake up.

Gavin gazed tenderly at the huddled, sleeping form beside him and leaned over. He very gently ran his hand down the side of Tim's face soothingly, with the softest possible touch. His eyelids flickered open and his gaze slowly settled on Gavin.

"Oh Timmy sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"No it's ok, I wasn't sleeping properly anyway" Tim told him slowly. "I just feel so sick and tired Gavin", he added in a clearly upset tone of voice.

Gavin put his arms around Tim and held his duvet wrapped young boyfriend close. "I know Timmy" he said, feeling the deepest sympathy for him. "I know, it's ok, everything's going to be alright, ssshhh."

Tim began to shiver and Gavin wrapped his arms tighter around him. He placed his hand gently against his forehead. Poor Tim was burning up. He had the flu and this was only the second day of it and the worst one so far.

Gavin's touch felt cool and soothing on Tim's brow and he leaned into it, enjoying it.

Gavin held his hand there for a few more moments before taking it away and pressing a gentle kiss to Tim's forehead instead. Tim murmured in response.

"Do you want to go upstairs to bed Timmy?" he asked him softly.

Tim shook his head slowly "I don't think I could manage to get up the stairs right now."

Gavin's heart wrenched for him, he hated seeing his baby so weak and vulnerable like this. "You don't have too, I can carry you up the stairs in my arms if you'd like me to, it's ok."

Despite how ill Tim felt Gavin's words brought a small smile to his face. He felt so lucky to have someone like Gavin, someone who would do anything for him, who was always caring for him and would literally do everything possible to look after Tim and make him feel safe and comfortable, especially at times like this when he was particularly in need of him.

Gavin meant everything to Tim, he was his carer, protector, comforter, confidant, best friend and of course, lover.

Gavin noticed him smiling slightly and a small smile crept on to his own face at the sight.

"What's that smile for sweetheart?" he asked him gently.

"Oh, nothing" Tim replied, looking down, his head resting against the older man's chest. "It's just… I'm being silly really" he continued.

"Go on", Gavin gently prompted him.

"I was…. I was just thinking that I can't believe how lucky I am to have you Gavin, I don't know what I've done to deserve you, you are everything to me."

Gavin felt a huge rush of love and emotion come over him at Tim's words. "Oh Timmy", he said, quietly and tenderly "Oh my darling, that's not silly at all, I think it's absolutely beautiful."

He tilted Tim's chin so that he lifted his head from Gavin's chest and looked him in the eyes, he kissed him again and stroked the side of his face caressingly. "But you know what" he continued, still looking straight at him and holding his face, "you're not the only one who's lucky, I am incredibly lucky to, so lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend like you."

Tim shyly lowered his head and placed it against Gavin's chest again. "I'm not really anything special" he murmured sadly.

Gavin ran his fingers through Tim's hair lovingly. "Yes you are" he told him softly. "Timmy sweetheart, you are incredibly beautiful both inside and out. On the outside you are absolutely gorgeous, you are good looking, cute, sexy, I love how you look just like a young child when you sleep and you know what else?" his voice became lower and huskier, "you are amazing in bed".

Tim couldn't help it, he blushed furiously at Gavin's words.

Gavin noticed and giggled a little, he stroked Tim's hair gently. His tone became serious again, "but you are also very beautiful on the inside as well" he told him. "You are sweet, caring, funny, loving and deeply sensitive and although it breaks my heart when you get extremely sensitive and upset over something, I love it in another way because it means that I can look after you and make you feel better". He kissed the top of Tim's head and held him closer.

"I love you so much Gavin", Tim said, turning his face into Gavin's chest and placing a kiss against it.

Gavin smiled "I know Timmy, I love you too, I always will do." He stroked Tim's back as he spoke. Tim sighed in contentment.

"So you just want to stay here like this and cuddle for a while?" Gavin asked him gently.

Tim nodded, "yes please Gavin." He loved snuggling up on the sofa with him, it felt so cosy and it gave him a wonderful feeling of security.

They stayed there like that for a long while. Tim in his duvet, wrapped up tightly in Gavin's arms, his head resting against Gavin's chest and Gavin stroking his hair and neck lovingly while Tim stroked Gavin's chest and stomach softly in an affectionate gesture to show how grateful he was that he was there and taking care of him.

They stayed like that not saying anything, no words were needed, just enjoying some comfortable, warm, quiet time together.

Eventually Gavin spoke again, "I know you don't feel like eating much at the moment, but do you think you could manage some soup for me?" he asked.

Tim was unsure but he slowly nodded.

Gavin kissed the top of his head again, "good boy" he told him, "I'll go and make some, I won't be long." He got up off the sofa and laid Tim back down gently on to it.

He went into the kitchen, turned the kettle on and got the soup out but he had not been in there long before Tim called him.

"Gavin!" he called, sounding panicky, "Gavin I think I'm going to throw up!".

Gavin reacted quickly, grabbing a bucket and rushing back into the living room.

Tim was now sitting up hunched over on the edge of the chair. Gavin placed the bucket in front of him on his knees and sat down next to him. Quickly, he removed the duvet from Tim as best as he could, just in case any got over it. It didn't matter if any got on his T-shirt, he could wash it and get him a clean one but he didn't want to have to wash the duvet because he didn't want to have to take it away from him.

Tim threw up into the bucket. Gavin was holding the bucket with one hand, he laid his other hand comfortingly on Tim's back. He threw up a second time and then sat there for a while bending over the bucket and heaving while Gavin rubbed up and down his back soothingly.

When he had calmed down enough and felt a little better he slowly sat up and Gavin took the bucket away and put it on the floor. Tim was shivering badly so he quickly wrapped the duvet around him again and then pulled him close.

He held Tim against him for a few moments calming him and soothing him, "ssshhh", he whispered, "I've got you". He knew how much his young boyfriend hated being ill and he wished badly that he could take his pain away.

"I'm going to fetch you a drink to help take that horrible taste away" Gavin told him softly after a little bit, "will you be ok on your own just while I do that?" He knew Tim wasn't a child but he also knew how much he needed him sometimes.

"Yeah" Tim replied quietly, his voice soft and weak.

"Alright, I'll be right back, just call if you need me", Gavin got up again and settled Tim carefully down against the cushions on the sofa. He gave him a reassuring smile and placed a soft kiss in his hair before walking out. He took the bucket with him as well and a short while later he came back in with a clean bucket and a small glass of orange juice.

He put the bucket on the floor and sat down again beside Tim. He had his eyes closed, "Tim", he said quietly, "Timmy sweetheart, are you awake?"

Tim stirred and stared at Gavin through bleary eyes.

"I'm sorry, I need you to drink some of this for me first okay? Then you can go to sleep, you need fluids."

He helped him to sit up and handed him the juice. He accepted it gratefully and drank some of it, the ice-cold liquid soothing to his burning throat. He handed the glass back to Gavin once he'd had enough. Gavin put the glass to one side and helped Tim to get settled.

Tim curled up next to him with his head in Gavin's lap.

Once he was settled and comfortable, Gavin spoke " I'm sorry I left you today", he put one arm around Tim and stroked his back and arm, with his other hand he threaded his fingers through Tim's hair softly.

"It's ok" Tim murmured sleepily.

"No, no it's not" Gavin replied, "you needed me so much but I went in anyway."

Tim was still awake enough to fully understand Gavin and he could hear the clear pain and regret in his lover's voice.

He reached up and stroked Gavin's shoulder tenderly. "Ssshhh", he told him gently, "it's ok, please don't be upset, you're here now and that's all that matters."

Gavin gave a sad smile, "thanks" he said quietly, "but I am sorry and I won't go into work tomorrow, I'm going to stay with you all day. In fact, I'm not going to go back until you are a lot better, I don't care what Brittas says."

Tim smiled and patted his shoulder lovingly, "thankyou Gavin".

Gavin clasped Tim's hand on his shoulder, "anything for you Timmy".

Tim removed his hand and shifted slightly to make himself even more comfortable on Gavin.

"Close your eyes now and try to get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere" Gavin told him softly.

Tim did as he was told and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep, Gavin running his fingers through his hair and stroking his back all the while.

After Tim had been sleeping for a while and Gavin was sure that he was fast asleep he decided that they would both be more comfortable sleeping in bed.

He slipped carefully out from under Tim and somehow managed to lift him up into his arms without waking him. Tim stirred a little but remained asleep.

He only woke up briefly when they were in their bedroom and Gavin was tucking him in. He quickly got in next to Tim and took him into his arms again, re-establishing their close contact. A gentle "ssshhh sweetheart, it's ok, go back to sleep" was enough to settle Tim down again.

He held him through the rest of the night. Tim didn't sleep too well but when he did sleep he was peaceful in Gavin's arms.

He woke up a few times and one time he had to rush to the bathroom, which meant another few minutes of Gavin trying to soothe him and then going to fetch a drink for him.

They were both very tired but that was fine. As far as Gavin was concerned they could lie in bed together all day tomorrow if Tim wanted to.

He was going to stay home now and take care of him for as long as he needed because Tim came first before anything else, the same as Gavin did to Tim.

They were the most important things in each other lives.

* * *

**And there it is :) What did you think of it? Sweet? I thought so anyway :D I struggled a little with the concept of one man picking up and carrying another fully grown man but then decided that it was possible, especially if Tim is a little smaller than Gavin. Now please review it and tell me what you thought of it, give me your wisdom :D :D Don't be afraid to pick holes in it if you want to, constructive criticism is also good :) Anyways thankyou for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it :) :)**


End file.
